The Lone Lord, and The Pure Priestess
by forestdreamer73
Summary: Though their destinies had once been separate by power and hate, the fates of Kagome and the demon lord of the west are now united due to the choice Kagomes love made,words spoken before a death, and how they touched a icy heart.
1. Chapter 1

_**Nobody wants to be alone**_

_Summary: Kagome has gone off into the woods alone, but why ?Has fate changed the_

_course of the young priestess from 500 years into the futures destiny?What will happen as Kagome sits dieing in the cold, dark forest?_

_'_I do not own these characters, they belong to Rumiko Takahashi, Genius!'

(This happens to be my first fanfiction that I have posted on this website, so if you review please be gentle. By the way please review! If this story is good at all tell me, and I will keep going, otherwise I will stop the story.)

**Chapter 1**

_The night was cool and still. The stars that twinkled cheerfully in the dark sky reflected off of kagome's sapphire eyes, and unshod tears. Kagome, a young priestess, set on the cold unforgiving earth, starring at those cheerful stars, quivering in her bloody, torn school uniform, alone. The surrounding trees shadowing her, Kagome set yearning for her comrades, her torso ripped, bleeding, and finally she lost the battle with her tears. A noise was then heard, someone was approaching, slowly, and deliberately. Kagome turned her head breathlessly, to find a man, no a demon, there in front of her like death himself, Lord Sesshomaru. He looked down on her with his cold, unemotional amber eyes. Kagome stared into those eyes, tears still rolling down her unblemished cheeks, and the corners of her lips slowly went up. She sincerely, and wholeheartedly smiled at the demon lord, and he grimaced."foolish girl why do you smile, you are dieing", the lord said venomously . Kagome's smile slipped from her face, and she looked down as if she was ashamed, and then she whispered, "I thought that I was going to die, alone, yet here you are, thank you, Lord Sesshomaru", her smile then returned, she looked up,"I didn't want to be alone, I never wanted to be alone, no one does, do they...Lord Sesshomoru", she coughed out violently, still staring up at him, and holding her bloody and wounded torso. Sesshomaru's eyes widened at her words, and then the young priestess softly hit the ground, arms still wrapped around herself, all life drained from her body, and unable to see the demons eyes soften."Fool", the demon lord said as he rapidly turned, and walked away, his long silver hair, and mokomoko flowing behind him. He had only walked a couple of feet until he stopped, and there under the twinkling stars, and in the that dark, cold forest he did the unthinkable, he grabbed at his side and unsheathed the tensiaga. The cold, unemotional, demon lord for some unfathomable reason turned around,walked back to Kagome's lifeless body, brought her back to life with tensiaga's mysterious magical powers , threw her unconscious body over his shoulder, and headed back to his Castle. That night both their destiny's had changed, and that is what brings us to our tale, about a honorable, cold-hearted, demon lord of west Japan, and a young, beautiful, pure-hearted, priestess from 500 years into the future. We will start the tale from Kagome's point of view the day that both their destinies had intertwined, and then we will switch to Lord Sesshomaru's. Now on with the story!!! _


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Inuyasha, even though I wish I did._

_Authors note: You know how I said I was going to write from Kagome and Sesshomaru's point of view, well I kind of changed my mind about that I think I am just going to write from my point of view._

_Sorry if I took to long on this Chapter._

_I know I called the first thing Chapter one, but I decided to make this Chapter one._

Chapter one: I wish I was a star

"Ka-go-me! Earth to Kagome!" Kagome was severely shifted from her daydream."Please tell me what is wrong." screamed Yumi in a desperate attempt to get Kagome's attention.

Kagome had agreed to going on a walk with her long time friend, for it had been awhile since they had last spoken to each other. Kagome turned to Yumi an apology written on her face," Yumi... I really can't tell you, believe me I want to tell you, but...I can't". Yumi huffed in irritation she had asked Kagome to go on this walk, so that she could get Kagome to tell her what was wrong.

Yumi wasn't stupid she could tell when someone was depressed and trying to hide it, and well that is exactly what Kagome had been doing. Yumi was worried about her best friend, but couldn't do anything about it if Kagome wouldn't tell her what was wrong. They were in high school for goodness sacks, they had told each other everything from elementary school, and now, now it just seemed like Kagome had slowly been drifting away from her, not really disclosing anything important.

Yumi's grimace turned to a sad expression quickly, " Kagome... I thought we were best friends, but we can't be if you won't tell me what has you so depressed, I care for you Kagome, and I want your happiness-","Yumi, you just don't understand...if I told you(sob) what is wrong with me you would think(sob) I was crazy!!!", Kagome screamed through her tears. Kagome sunk to the ground sobbing hysterically, hands covering her eyes 'when did I get so emotional' Kagome thought. Yumi squatted down next to Kagome, and placed her hand on her back."Kagome whatever it is that has been making you sad, no matter what it is I won't think your crazy, you can tell me" Kagome looked up at her friend, and found no lie in her features.

"really I won't think your crazy, no matter what", said Yumi with confidence lacing her words.

Kagome dried her face with her hands, and then grabbed Yumi's hand, leading her to a park bench. They sat their about a minute. Kagome staring in front of her, it was fall and the park

Trees looked beautiful with their, orange, yellow, and reddish orange leaves hanging from their branches. Kagome then turned to her friend Yumi, who looked at her with anticipation.

'You're going to run to and asylum and turn me in after you hear this, but here it goes', thought Kagome.

"Okay, I will start from the beginning"

Kagome told Yumi everything, and Yumi had nodded, and said"Okay", in all the right places. Kagome told her about the well, and about its mysterious blue light, about Inuyasha, and the Shikon Jewel, everything. All the way to what had made her so agonizingly sad at that moment and before Yumi knew it she had started to cry. Kagome stopped her tale, "Yumi, I am sorry if your upset with me for not telling you before, its jus-", Kagome was stopped in her apology by Yumi's heart-filled hug."Kagome I am not upset with you, I am crying because (sob)... you have gone through so much, and you have done it all alone, plus... (Sniffle) this is by far the saddest story I have ever heard Kagome, and I know it is all true."

Kagome looked at Yumi in confusion, "You know it is true?" Kagome asked skeptically. Yumi sat up quickly from the bench and looked down at Kagome.

"I have something to show you", Yumi then collected Kagome's hand together they walked to Yumi's home. She, just like Kagome lived in the city. Her parents owned a very modern apartment in between two shops. Yumi quickly unlocked the door and walked in taking off her shoes in the small doorway, Kagome doing the same. She and Kagome then walked through the living room, and went up her Yumi's swirly stair case to her bedroom. Kagome sat down on Yumi's bed as Yumi went into her closet, making some rustling noises. She then came out with a old brown book, that had no inscription on the front or on the side.

Kagome looked at her questioningly. Yumi sat down on the bed next to Kagome and handed her the book.

"I found this at an old bookstore downtown a month ago, you know when you had pneumonia" Yumi giggled, staring down at the ancient looking brown book. Kagome opened the book slowly, and looked at the front cover page which was titled ' The Shikon Miko '. Kagome gasped, and looked wide-eyed at Yumi. Yumi just smiled back, nodding her head as to tell her to keep on reading.

Just about every one of her adventures with her gang (Shippo, Kirara, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha) had been recorded in the old book. Tears stung Kagome's sapphire eyes. She knew who wrote this just by the way that Kagome and Sango were portrayed in the stories, 'Gorgeous, bodacious, maidens'. It had to be Miroku who had recorded all of the stories in the book. Kagome stopped reading at chapter 6,

'boy ', thought Kagome, 'We must have had over a million adventures because there is still so much to read'. Kagome closed the book and looked back at Yumi, who in turn smiled at her, "you can have that book Kagome, for...memories".

Kagome let a lone tear escape and run down her cheek, and then all the anguish that she had inside her surfaced. She couldn't take it anymore she had been holding it in ever since she had exited her dormant well; she knew it would never again carry her back to her feudal era family."I will never get to hold my little Shippo in my arms again, never get to laugh with Sango and Miroku in front of a bonfire again, and....(sob) never...get to see Inuyasha again!". Yumi caught Kagome in a furious hug, as to stop the pain that Kagome was suffering.

After a whole Hour of sobbing Kagome finally discontinued her tears, and decided that it was time for her to head back to the house. They said their goodbyes and agreed that Yumi would come over to Kagome's house the next day.

As Kagome hiked the Shrine steps she wondered how she was going to live, when she didn't want to. She felt like she just existed. Kagome finally reached the top of stairs and stared up at the sky; though the city lights dimmed the stars lights she could faintly see them. 'Is it possible for me to be envious of a star' she asked herself with a hint of sarcasm. She realized then that she was. The stars had a purpose that never changed, one that didn't cause them pain or suffering, the stars didn't have to make choices that would effect their life in the most terrible way possible, and then have to live with it day in and day out..

'No, the stars will continue to light up the dark sky, and stay immobile in space for eternity', Kagome stated to her self still looking up into the sky.

'I wish I was a star', Kagome thought as she headed to the house that had stopped feeling like home years ago, still wishing she were a star.

*****************************************************************************

The Demon Lord of the West stood looking up into the dark blue sky in contemplation, wondering about what had transpired the day that the wish was made upon the Shikon Jewel. Why had the little priestess made a wish that brought back the only competition for the hanyous heart? He had asked himself this question for days. He had taken the opportunity to travel with the half-breeds pack and thus got to know them in sorts when they had all decided to form an alliance to destroy Naraku. It was the Priestess who had asked him to join their pack. He knew that the young priestess loved Inuyasha strongly, just by watching how she looked at him, when the half-breed wasn't looking, and yet she had given him up to her incarnation without a single pause.

"Hn", grunted the Demon Lord at how his thoughts had wondered to the human girl again. He was extremely annoyed lately, he just wasn't acting himself.

He kept on having this weird feeling, like he had lost something, but didn't know where to find it.

It just kept on giving him discomfort, and that is why he had decided to go on his solo stroll. He remembered the woman's eyes as she held tightly to the Shikon Jewel and whispered her wish, her eyes were filled with so much distress and sorrow, but there was no regret in her faithful sapphire eyes, her irises swirled and danced with a white and blue light. It had almost looked like lightening was there within her eyes.

Even though it had been a month ago since he had last saw her, it was like her eyes had dug their way into his scull, when he tried to sleep her eyes were there, when he tried to take care of his daily duties by signing papers, and treaties her eyes were there. Maybe if he dismantled her he would forget her haunting blue eyes. He made his mind up then; he would find the priestess and kill her so that her disturbing eyes would seize there abnormal haunting every day.

Sesshomaru had remembered where he last saw her, and that was in the village next to Inuyasha's Forest. Sesshomaru using his demonic speed he ran to the village. It took him at least a day to get there being that he had run from the west. When he could smell the village that the miko had once resided in he slowed down. The demon lord casually walked into the small untidy village taking in the unpleasant aroma of the humans. Sesshomaru was only looking for one smell and that was the one that belonged to the young priestess. As he came to a halt in front of the small hut that the young miko had once resided in he sniffed the air and let his demonic aura sweep over the surrounding area letting his good for nothing half brother know he was there.

A young man with a red hakama on and long black hair exited the hut, followed by a young priestess with Kagome's resemblance. His brother had completely lost his strength for a human woman, despicable thought Sesshomaru.

"Where is your reincarnation Priestess?", asked Sesshomaru face collected and calm. Inuyasha grimaced at his words.

"She is gone Sesshomaru", said Kikyo.

"Where has the miko gone?"

"Somewhere that you can't go", said Inuyasha with malice in his voice. Inuyasha then dropped his head; the priestess behind him laid her small hand on his shoulder as if to comfort him.

Sesshomaru pondered on this for a second, and came to the only logical explanation to what his half brother had said. The priestess had to be dead, there was no other place that he could not go but to heaven and hell. Why did this not make him feel any better? Why could he still see her eyes glowing, and entrancing him?' wait entrancing him? She can't be entrancing me, a mere human.

Well at least I didn't have to expose of her myself' thought Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru turned and walked away from his now, strangely tolerant half brother. He had expected for Inuyasha to try to pick a fight with him, but he didn't he answered his questions civilly.

Then it hit him, in the small breeze he caught a scent of Jasmine, and strawberries, the scent of the young miko in Inuyasha's forest. He decided to follow it and he then came to a clearing occupied by a well.

Sesshomaru could sense the strange magic within the well, and smell the strong scent of the miko.

Sesshomaru just stood there staring at the magical well, anger as hell that the young priestess had such an effect on him the demon lord of the west.

"Your not dead are you miko? Where have you gone in that well?"

******************************************************************************

_~Well, hope you liked it, and I know it was sad. That is okay because things will get better for our two favorite characters. Also if you are wondering where the rest of Kagome's friends are in the modern era; they are in high school now Kagome's other two friends have gone to be transfer students for a year in America, so ya there you go._

_Thanks for reading and thank you for encouraging me to continue the story._

_-purple forest dreamer a.k.a Nikki7777777~_


End file.
